Tácito
by SkuAg
Summary: Sora quiere comprarle un regalo a Yamato, y Yamato quiere comprarle un regalo a Sora. Ninguno de los dos quiere que el otro se entere. [SORATO] ["Escena perdida Tri"]


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Tácito**

* * *

Toshiko había insistido con acompañarla de compras. A Sora no le molestaba su compañía, de hecho, le gustaba mucho. Tampoco la afectaba que su madre quisiera comprarle o regalarle cosas que ella tal vez no hubiera elegido: en este momento, ya no discutían por faldas o pantalones, sino más bien por _escotes_. Toshiko había sido una adolescente llamativa, pero rara vez lo había dejado notar: ya fuera por su uso diario de kimonos, o por su afición personal por los cuellos altos, la realidad era que hasta para Haruhiko había sido una sorpresa… sorprendentemente interesante.

Sora, por el contrario, no rehuía del uso de prendas "pequeñas" (pensaba Toshiko), aunque era cierto que tampoco lo buscaba intencionalmente. Para su mala suerte (o para la de Toshiko), simplemente había demasiado que mostrar y hasta lo más inocente y recatado de su guardarropa lo dejaba ver.

La sola intención o deseo, de Toshiko, era que Sora no se expusiera comprando más escote del necesario porque, justamente, en el cuerpo de Sora el escote _no_ era necesario.

De todas maneras, no era eso lo que molestaba a Sora de salir de compras con su madre. Ese, era tan solo un detalle.

El problema que tenía Sora era que Toshiko nunca coincidía con ella en la elección de regalo para Yamato. Toshiko quería opinar y Sora no quería quitarle esa posibilidad, pero tampoco quería que se impusiera.

―¿Qué te parece este pañuelo negro y gris? ―preguntó―. Le iría muy bien para proteger su voz… en los conciertos.

Sora dejó lo que estaba mirando para acercarse a su madre. Acarició la tela: era una seda suave y brillante; sería un regalo caro y Sora sabía que Toshiko quería ayudarle a comprarlo.

―No sé si es su estilo ―opinó, con tacto.

―Pues… podría comenzar a serlo si se lo regalaras.

Era típico de su madre pensar que podía decidir esa clase de cosas, pensó Sora con diversión. Pero no se ofendió ni molestó, ya había aprendido a aceptarlo con ternura.

―Mmh… ―Simuló pensarlo―. ¿Sabes qué? A Takeru le encantará. Temo que se lo quite del placar y se lo quede.

Toshiko frunció el ceño con molestia. Ese no era el destino que quería para la prenda cara que deseaba regalarle a su yerno.

Salieron del local con las manos vacías. Toshiko había insistido en regalarle a Sora un tímido mono, un enterito de color verde pálido; a Mimí le habría parecido verde de hospital, pensó con diversión, pero Sora prefería los tonos rebajados, que no llamasen la atención.

Le había gustado la prenda, pero un regalo para ella equivalía a mayor margen de maniobra de Toshiko para elegir el regalo de Yamato.

Sora rechazó entrar en el siguiente local de ropa. Toshiko rezumaba estilo y elegancia, y siempre había sabido reconocer la calidad de las prendas y compraba en consecuencia. Sora había aprendido de ella, aunque le había llevado muchos años encontrarle uso, o siquiera agradecer esos conocimientos.

Sin embargo, el estilo de Yamato era más descontracturado, más roquero, salvaje… si le compraba un jean caro, aunque fuese negro y ajustado como le gustaban, corría el riesgo de que le atacara las rodillas con una tijera o le deshilachara los bolsillos.

Por eso rechazó la tienda, y por eso mismo quería que su madre no la acompañara. Comprar para Yamato significaba entrar en tiendas de "mala reputación y terrible calidad", pensaría Toshiko.

Sora comenzó a ponerse de mal humor, ¡necesitaba quitarse a su madre de encima!

―Tengo hambre. ¿Podríamos tomar un helado? ―No era cierto.

―¡Claro! ―contestó, con alegría―. Hay una heladería artesanal a cien metros. ―Siempre prefería comer artesanal.

―Me duelen los pies, creo que no debería haberme puesto tacones. ¿Te molesta si espero en este banco? ―Se sentó en un pequeño asiento fuera de la zona comercial―. Luego podemos seguir comprando… en estas tiendas.

Si Toshiko sospechó ―los tacones de Sora eran bajos, y ella no solía hacer esa clase de pedidos desconsiderados―, no dijo nada.

―¿Frutilla y vainilla?

―Frutilla y vainilla ―asintió.

Apenas su madre entró en el local, Sora se levantó de un salto, la persiguió y dobló en la esquina previa. La cola en el local demoraría a Toshiko y le daría tiempo al menos para mirar la vidriera de la roquería preferida de su novio; lo justo para al menos hacerse una idea… ya se inventaría otra excusa para escaparse a comprarlo, o tal vez debería resignarse a volver por la tarde antes de que cerraran.

A Sora aún no la convencía que su novio usase anillos, aunque había comenzado años atrás. Recordaba que en la batalla contra Diaboromon había sorprendido a todos con un notable anillo de color dorado que podría haber pasado por alianza matrimonial, si no fuera porque la novia era ella y no, no estaban comprometidos antes de los quince años, como debió jurarles a Mimí y Miyako en voz muy baja, ya que Koushirou dormía al lado con una pila de libros en la cabeza. Era una imagen tierna y no querían despertarlo.

Dos años después, Yamato continuaba usándolos (aunque no lo hacía en la escuela) y Sora quería regalarle uno, plateado y simple.

El que más le llamó la atención no era tan simple, rememoraba una cadena con todos sus eslabones unidos… ¿le daría sensación de claustrofobia, a Yamato, que Sora le regalase una pequeña cadena para el dedo?

No pudo preguntárselo durante demasiado tiempo: Toshiko regresaba con los helados, estaba en la esquina y Sora supo que la vería enseguida. ¡Y no había siquiera un tacho de basura tras el cual esconderse! Desesperada, giró su cuerpo y dio un paso hacia la vidriera de al lado. Si Toshiko la iba a descubrir, ¡que no fuera con las manos en la masa!

―¿Sora? ―Toshiko se acercó presurosa, lucía sorprendida. Cargaba dos pequeños potes de helado, las cucharitas de colores le daban un gracioso aspecto veraniego que ella no solía relacionar con su madre―. ¿Y tus pies? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sora asintió, avergonzada.

―Lo siento… me sentí mal por no acompañarte, te perseguí y me detuve en esta vidriera ―explicó, mientras aceptaba el helado de manos de su madre.

―¿Joyas?

Sora enrojeció. ¡Estaba mirando la vidriera de un local de joyas muy exclusivo! No pudo contestar, ¡simplemente no había explicación lógica posible!

―He notado que Yamato a veces usa accesorios… aunque no pensé que se los compraras tú en locales caros. ―Si quería hacerle un reproche, Sora estaba demasiado nerviosa para notarlo. Se metió un cucharón de helado en la boca para no contestar―. Podemos entrar cuando terminemos nuestros helados.

―¡No, mamá! ―exclamó, nerviosa―. No quiero comprarle algo de aquí, ¡solo quería ver qué había! ―mintió, y descaradamente, ya que su excusa anterior había sido prácticamente lo contrario.

―Da igual. Podría ser una buena idea ―admitió―. Pero primero regresemos, si tus pies no están mal… me gustaría comprarte ese mono que tanto nos gustó.

Toshiko no aceptaría otra negativa y Sora se sentía culpable, no podría negarse. Su madre ya la tenía: comprándole algo que deseaba (o que Toshiko quería, o creía, que deseaba), conseguiría la influencia que le faltaba para imponer sus deseos sobre el regalo de Yamato.

Cabizbaja, Sora la acompañó. Había perdido la batalla.

Regresaron sin helados y con dos bolsas de ropa (su madre no se había resistido, le encantaba regalarle a Sora). Una vez dentro de la tienda de joyas, Sora evadió la zona de las tiaras, no creía realmente que su madre quisiera comprarle una, pero mejor era evitarle la tentación.

También se alejó de los anillos de compromiso, ¡no quería que Toshiko se llevara una mala impresión! (o tal vez… era ella la que no quería hacerse ilusiones tan temprano en su noviazgo).

―Sora ―llamó Toshiko. Levantó la vista de las pulseras de plata, algunas eran sencillas, masculinas, ¡pero ella no quería regalarle una joya!

―Creo que fue una mala idea ―interrumpió, sin dejarla continuar―. Deberíamos buscar en otro lugar, ¡o tal vez volver a casa! ―pidió.

Toshiko sonrió, su sonrisa era muy tranquilizadora. Sora la había heredado.

―Ven aquí. Tienen una sección para nuevos talentos.

Insegura, Sora se acercó a su madre. Sin embargo, no encontró modernistas anillos que mezclaban piedras preciosas ni tiaras de tres metales. La colección que admiraba su madre, apoyada dentro de un mostrador de vidrio transparente, era moderna y, aunque tal vez no fuera sobria ni tradicional, rezumaba originalidad y exhumaba actitud… ¡justo como Yamato! Y, lo mejor de todo, eran piedras de acero inoxidable, un material confiable y económico.

A Sora le pareció del estilo de Yamato, pero no era por eso que Toshiko la había llamado.

―La pluma me hace pensar en… tu pájaro.

Toshiko había apoyado sus manos de largos y finos dedos, de uñas cuidadosamente pulidas y elegantes, sobre un colgante con una solitaria pluma plateada, alargada y chata. Venía acompañada de una cadena plateada, aunque muy fina, femenina. Sora pensó que estaba diseñada para caber de forma llamativa en el escote de una jovencita que, como ella, tuviera problemas para ocultar sus… atributos físicos. Pensó que, si cambiaba la cadena por una del mismo largo, pero más gruesa, sería ideal para Yamato.

La dependienta extrajo la pieza ―que era única, explicó― y Sora pudo ver que estaba tallada de ambos lados con mucha maestría.

―¿Se lo puede probar? ―preguntó Toshiko, para sorpresa de Sora.

―Pero, mamá ―la interrumpió―, pensé que era para Yamato.

―¿Yamato también tiene… un pájaro? ―preguntó, sorprendida. La dependienta las miró confundida.

―No… ―murmuró. Ahora se sentía insegura―. Pensé que a él le gustaría tenerla porque le recordaría a… mi… pájaro ―dijo, mirando de reojo a la vendedora.

―No lo había pensado así ―admitió―. ¿Te gusta?

―Me encanta.

―Entonces lo llevamos.

Sora debió batallar para poder pagarlo con sus ahorros. Era un objeto más caro que el anillo de mala calidad que le hubiera comprado en la roquería, pero seguía siendo _su_ regalo para su novio.

―Puedes invitarlo a cenar cuando se lo dé, la cena correrá por tu cuenta ―propuso―. Además que ya me has comprado ropa y un helado.

Toshiko estuvo de acuerdo porque le encantaba cocinarles a los dos.

.

.

A Yamato también le había costado encontrar un regalo para Sora, aunque su búsqueda había sido en solitario. A él no lo divertía demasiado salir de compras, y a Takeru le divertía demasiado. Taichi era muy exigente, notando hasta supuestos defectos que le causaban los bolsillos, y lo hacía mientras a base de preguntas inocentes enamoraba a vendedoras a quienes luego nunca les pedía el teléfono.

Quería regalarle ropa, pero sabía que Toshiko aún opinaba sobre la vestimenta de su hija y temía disgustarla. Le gustaría que Sora vistiese el veraniego vestido azul que había visto en una vidriera, pero siempre se confundía con los talles y si lo cambiaba, seguro Sora lo haría por otro vestido amarillo.

Tampoco tenía la necesidad u obligación de regalarle algo, pero las cosas en el Digimundo estaban complicadas una vez más y quería hacerle saber que, a pesar de sus problemas con Taichi y de que a veces no le contaba lo que le pasaba, ella seguía siendo su persona importante.

El verdadero problema era que Yamato se había decidido en la primera tienda a la que había entrado. No había sido instantáneo, pero si había sido concluyente: le habían gustado unos pequeños aretes rojos, con forma de estrella. A Sora le gustaba ese color; más que eso, era el color de su emblema, el color de Garudamon, Yamato sabía que era importante y significativo.

Era la estrella lo que lo ponía en una situación incómoda. ¿Pensaría Sora que él le estaba dando a entender que quería ser una estrella de rock? Parecía tonto, pero ella siempre buscaba un significado detrás de los regalos, y siempre regalaba con una explicación que Yamato atesoraba. Tampoco era la primera vez que él le regalaba estrellas y, en algún momento, Sora comenzaría a sospechar.

No le molestaba que creyera que él quería ser una estrella de la música, la realidad es que a Yamato lo asustaba que Sora entendiera que todas esas noches en que le contestaba con monosílabos o en que ella lo encontraba en la terraza de su edificio, no era porque quería estar solo o quería inspirarse para sus canciones, era porque Yamato se había enamorado del Cielo y no podía dejar de mirar las estrellas.

Ya iba siendo hora de decírselo, Sora era su novia hacía tres años y además eran amigos muy cercanos desde hacía seis. Ella entendería. Y justamente, ella _entendería_ , y como Sora era mucho más inteligente que él, se daría cuenta, o al menos empezaría a hacer preguntas "indiscretas" y, con su curiosidad y buena predisposición, haría que Yamato _entendiera_. Y él aún no estaba preparado para hacerse algunas preguntas.

Pero igual regresó por los aretes rojos con forma de estrella, porque le gustaban y no podía quitárselos de la cabeza.

Justo como le pasaba con su novia.

.

.

No era raro que Toshiko lo invitase a cenar. Él casi siempre cenaba solo, y si coincidía con su padre, recalentaban algo, o sacaban algo del congelador. Toshiko cocinaba casero y nutritivo, y a él le encantaba. Sabía además que Toshiko le tenía mucho aprecio (era mutuo), y que le gustaba que Sora y Yamato pasaran tiempo con ella, o al menos donde ella pudiera vigilarlos. Eso les daba luego mayor libertad para pasar tiempo a solas, y si algo amaba Yamato era pasar tiempo a solas con Sora.

Golpeó, aunque la puerta siempre estaba abierta para él.

Ese era también un pequeño truco que tenían con Sora: ella abría la puerta como ahora, vistiendo unos shorts oscuros y una remera lisa, lo saludaba en voz alta para que su mamá escuchara y, en un movimiento rápido, lo besaba con pasión en la puerta de su casa. Luego, sonrosados, volvían a entrar hablando en voz alta, para disimular, y se calmaban mientras se quitaban los zapatos en el _genkan_.

A Yamato le encantaba besar a Sora. Y a Sora también.

―Yamato ―saludó Toshiko, contenta―. ¿Puedo confiar en que cuidarás de Sora en las aguas termales?

Al día siguiente, todos los digielegidos (y Meiko, su nueva amiga) irían a visitar unas aguas cercanas, por pedido y organización de Mimí, quien no las visitaba hacía años y soñaba con hacerlo desde el momento en que volvió a Japón.

―¡Mamá! ―protestó Sora―. Ya te dije que Yamato debe cuidar de Takeru.

―Su elección de ropa debo cuidar ―contestó, rápidamente. Sora rio, ¡Takeru se vestía en forma desastrosa!

―En todo caso los dos pueden cuidar del pequeño Takeru mientras mutuamente se controlan entre ustedes.

Yamato sonrió, mientras asentía. Honestamente él quería hacer bastante más que "controlar" a Sora, pero no lo discutiría con su suegra.

Dejaron de hablar cuando Toshiko comenzó a servir los _okonomiyaki_. Cocinaba fantástico, Yamato no quería llenarse de aire.

Sora también era muy buena cocinera.

―¿La buscarás por la puerta y la devolverás en la puerta? ―preguntó Toshiko, mientras Sora la ayudaba a retirar la mesa.

―¡Mamá! ―protestó, desde la cocina―. ¡No tengo cinco años!

―No la llevarás en esa… motoneta que tienes, ¿cierto?

―No, Toshiko-san ―respondió―. Caminaremos hasta el puente, ahí nos reuniremos con el resto del grupo.

―¿Tienes carnet de conducir? ¿Tu padre sabe que has comprado esa… motoneta?

Yamato sonrió, tenían esa conversación cada quince días.

―Mi padre me la compró ―le recordó.

―Y yo aún no he hablado con él al respecto ―lamentó.

―Mamá, deja de acosar a Yamato. ―Sora regresó de la cocina malhumorada―. Su padre, y su madre también, estuvieron de acuerdo en que es lo suficientemente maduro para movilizarse por su cuenta, ¡él también pagó una parte, aunque no te lo diga! ―Era todo cierto, pero a él no le gustaba presumir de esa manera―. No cuestiones las decisiones de sus padres, por favor.

―En realidad lo que tu madre cuestiona es tu elección de novio ―dijo Yamato rápidamente. Toshiko muchas veces tomaba con diversión los reclamos de Sora, pero él no quería darle tiempo a enojarse.

Surtió efecto. Toshiko rio, Sora se sonrojó y los dos pudieron retirarse a charlar a solas en el balcón, ya sin el control de su chaperona.

Sora quería hablar de muchas cosas con Yamato.

Quería insistirle para que hablara con Taichi, una vez más. Bajo su "moderación", si eso era necesario para que no pelearan (aunque no se negaba a volver a encerrarlos en algún lugar… tal vez el día siguiente les daría alguna oportunidad). Quería hablarle de Jou, que cada día estaba más distante, y de Gomamon, que cada día estaba más triste, aunque lo ocultara tras su inmensa actitud. También quería hablarle de Mimí, que todavía no se había acostumbrado a estar de vuelta en Japón, y extrañaba una sociedad que Sora ni siquiera conocía.

Pero no hablaron de nada de eso, porque Yamato estaba de buen humor y conversador, y ella no quería ser la melancólica.

―… y también creo que Takeru tiene dos novias, y no te hablo de que le gustan dos chicas, creo que tiene con dos personas distintas la relación que tenemos tú y yo ―comentaba, mientras ella no quitaba la vista de sus manos blancas, de sus yemas con callos, de las venas que brillaban bajo su piel clara.

―No creo que tu hermano tenga con alguien la relación que tenemos nosotros dos ―sonrió. Takeru estaba creciendo como un Don Juan, y Sora dudaba que encontrara pronto una chica que le hiciera dejar a todas las demás.

―Pero deberías hablar con él… decirle que no está bien lo que hace.

―Yamato. ―A Sora le gustaba que su novio fuera conservador en algunas cosas―. Tiene catorce años, no creo que esté haciendo algo "mal"… además, ¿qué chica que conocemos podría interesarle a tu poético hermanito _hipster_?

«Hikari» era una respuesta que los sobrevolaba. Pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a recorrer ese camino aún.

―¿… Meiko? ―preguntó, inseguro. Sora rio.

―A Meiko le gusta Taichi, aunque ella no quiera decirlo.

El ceño de Yamato se tensó, pero Sora no se arrepintió de haberlo nombrado. Él era su mejor amigo y el compañero de Yamato, no podía andar por la vida como su estuviera caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo, temerosa de romperlas. Esperaba, sinceramente, que al día siguiente resolvieran sus diferencias.

―Tengo algo para ti. ―Yamato cambió de tema rápidamente―. Sé que no tengo motivo para regalarte algo, pero están pasando estas cosas y…

Sora se sorprendió, casi hasta las lágrimas. ¿Yamato también le había traído un regalo? Lo tocó con una mano, suavemente. Él se sobresaltó, y si vio el amago de lágrimas en sus ojos, no lo dijo.

Había veces en que pensaban en sintonía.

―Yo también tengo algo para ti.

―¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ―Yamato no tenía derecho a sorprenderse, pensó Sora con diversión.

―Porque están pasando cosas ―admitió, con firmeza―. Y quiero que recuerdes que, no importa qué suceda, yo siempre estoy para ti. Y que me encanta escucharte ―agregó.

Yamato agarró con ternura la mano con que Sora acababa de acariciarlo. No le habló, pero la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. A veces, Sora tenía que hablar solo para que él pudiera asentir y estar de acuerdo. Era… como un acuerdo tácito que tenían.

Yamato amaba que Sora lo comprendiera.

Yamato amaba a Sora con locura.

―Toma. ―De su bolsillo trasero sacó un pequeño paquete arrugado, Yamato no era muy prolijo.

―Espérame. ―Sora se retiró unos momentos y regresó con una pequeña bolsa verde con un moño rojo, repetía esos colores en sus regalos siempre que podía―. Espero que te guste ―dijo, con timidez.

―Más que tú no creo.

Yamato habló por impulso, y enseguida se avergonzó y agachó su rostro con timidez. A veces pensaba que Sora lo engatusaba para que dijera cosas como esa, honestamente.

Ella rio, dulce, tierna, bella. Rápidamente, se sentó en su regazo, lo tomó de las orejas y lo besó, profundo, largo, completo.

―Abre el regalo antes de que mamá nos descubra.

Sora se levantó de su regazo y, mientras Yamato abría su bolsita, ella rompió el pequeño paquete que le había dado. Los pequeños aros rojos resbalaron hasta su mano. Los alzó para mirarlos a contraluz y entonces vio a Yamato apretando la pluma entre sus dedos.

―Tengo que contarte sobre el momento en que la compramos, mamá me acompañó y no parábamos de referirnos a mi "pájaro" ―rememoró, feliz.

Pero él no le contestó, y Sora se preocupó.

―¿No te gusta?

Yamato la miró, se irguió y la estrechó contra sí. La abrazó y la apretó, y Sora no tardó en responder; aunque Toshiko los viera, un abrazo de cuerpo entero no se podía rechazar.

Yamato demoró en soltarla.

―Esto me recordará a ti siempre. ―Sora asintió, ¡por eso lo había comprado!―. Y podré usarlo hasta en mis conciertos, me gusta mucho.

Sora sonrió, lo besó en le mejilla y se probó uno de sus aretes. Observó el otro contra la palma de su mano.

―No es la primera vez que me regalas una estrella. ―Yamato la miró, expectante―. A mí me encantan, y me hacen pensar en ti. Gracias, Yama. Eres muy lindo.

Yamato miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

Sora había notado que él le regalaba estrellas (¡y cuán literal era con eso!), pero aún no lo cuestionaba al respecto, y eso era un regalo.

Aunque, de verdad, Sora era un regalo.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Feliz San Valentín, o Día del Amor y la Amistad! Esta es una pequeña "escena perdida tri", como las llamamos en el topic Sorato. Son obvios momentos sorato que los productores de Tri nos robaron al no ponerlos, ¡a pesar de que perfectamente sabemos que sucedieron! En este caso, me baso en un headcanon de mi adorada **Marin-Ishida** , quien comentó que el collar que tiene Yamato en los primeros cinco minutos y los aros de Sora en el PV son un regalo del otro. Así que, aquí, el momento del regalo.

Gracias por leer, y ojalá me dejen lindos comentarios. ¡Adiós!


End file.
